


Rediscovery

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Bad Moon Rising [4]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cafes, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: At last, Miriam had found the old cafe her Grandmother used to take her to.





	Rediscovery

At last, Miriam had found the old cafe her Grandmother used to take her to. The owner’s son ran it now, but aside from that, it hadn’t changed at all. She spent about an hour there, finalising a draft of one of Sammy’s songs. She noticed that one of their paintings were for sale, so she bought it, even if meant that they couldn’t afford milk for a week or so. As Miriam left the cafe, she couldn’t help but feel slightly sad. She wouldn’t be able to return for a while, but it had been nice to go back.


End file.
